Las Estrellas caen
by mahiro-chan
Summary: una noche bajo las esterllas... un deseo imposible, one shot, ItaSasu


Autora: Mahiro-chan

Pareja: ItaSasu (Uchiha incest)

Comentario: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), así que no busco ninguna clase de lucro con esto, solamente divertir o entretener a quien lo lea.

Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi, es decir, relaciones entre hombres, así que si no te gusta este tipo de relaciones por favor no lo leas u.u para todos los demás, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Las estrellas caen**

_- Esta noche el cielo esta estrellado- mientras lo dices te arrimas un poco más a mi. Lo que ha pasado ha sido un error, para ti, para mi y las estrellas como adivinando nuestros temores nos muestran sus sonrisas... tal vez en un intentó de que nuestros corazones se curen, de que el dolor desaparezca._

_Sin embargo no es así, el orgullo de un Uchiha es su vida, por él vivimos y por él...morimos._

_Hoy ha sido el único día, no volveremos aquí, el tiempo que compartimos, el tiempo que perdimos, todo queda atrás, solo perdura el recuerdo de un amor que nos marcó, de un sentimiento imposible que duró un segundo y se convirtió en algo eterno en nuestros corazones._

_Pero yo lo sé y tu también: esto es un error, por eso me miras, y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran el dolor vuelve¿tu también lo sientes?_

_El dolor de saber que te amo y el dolor de saber que un día moriremos el uno a manos del otro... porque ese es nuestro Destino, el Destino que les espera a personas solitarias como nosotros, que no conocieron más que la sangre y la soledad._

_Tus razones ya no me importan, hoy no. Mi odio ya no existe, hoy no. En este lugar, en este momento, lo único que existe son tus ojos, esos rojos ojos que me atrapan, que me cautivan, que me demuestran que la vida tiene un sentido... solo hoy... tus ojos son mi vida._

_- Nii-san...- te llamo, con voz temblorosa, con miedo a que sea una ilusión, a que no estés a mi lado, pero entonces tus labios buscan los míos, dejándonos llevar vistos solo por las estrellas, las únicas que saben de este error, me acerco más a ti y entonces me besas, suavemente al principio y yo incapaz de resistirme te dejo tomar el control, y me abrazas tan fuerte como si quisieras llegar a abrazar mi propia alma y yo no quiero que me sueltes, no quiero que esta noche acabe... siento tu corazón latir fuertemente, el peso de tu cuerpo contra el mío... tu respiración, tus caricias, mi cuerpo tiembla bajo el tuyo, tu lengua baja por mi cuello recorriendo cada rincón, haciendo que no pueda reprimir los gemidos que se escapan de mi boca._

_Con mis manos recorro ese cuerpo que no es mío, un cuerpo que deseo, te beso, no un beso dulce, un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo, de sed insaciable, mi lengua juega con la tuya y en un descuido tomas el control, siempre por delante de mi, no es cierto? _

_- Itachi...- tu nombre sale de mis labios sin que yo lo quiera y eso te excita aún más. Nuestro cuerpos se entrelazan y nuestra respiración se acelera, recorres todo mi cuerpo con labios ardientes y yo no hago más que gemir quedo. Pero no creas que me quedaré atrás, en un impulso te empujo y me incorporo sobre ti, mi mirada ahora es juguetona , ahora es mi turno. Sin perder un segundo mis dedos recorren cada rincón de tu cuerpo, mi lengua te hace cosquillas en el cuello mientras que ahora te toca a ti gemir de placer. Nuestros cuerpos llegan al máximo y nos unimos en uno hasta llegar al éxtasis. Y entonces oigo como tu voz pronuncia mi nombre, una y otra vez... hacía mucho que no lo oía de tus labios... cuantos recuerdos perdidos, maldecidos, recordados con dolor... mis ojos de repente se humedecen... ¿lágrimas?_

_Nos dejamos caer en la hierba, y me llevo una mano a los ojos. Si, son lágrimas, hacía mucho que no lloraba, desde ese día. Desde que conocí el verdadero infierno, me había prometido no volver a llorar..._

_- Sasuke...- otra vez me nombras ahora sin embargo, me miras, con esos ojos que me despojan de todos mis secretos y temores... llevas una mano a mi rostro y me secas las lágrimas, mis sentimientos me han traicionado una vez más y me has visto llorar... pero no me importa- Sasuke..._

_Vuelves a repetir mi nombre, como si hubieses recordado como se pronuncia, quizás, hoy sea el único día que yo responda a tu llamada._

_-Itachi... estoy aquí.- Y me abrazas, yo te agarró con todas mis fuerzas, quiero dejar tu esencia en mi cuerpo para siempre.- Itachi...- aunque quiero decir algo más mis labios no continúan, aunque quiero gritar que te amo, que lo eres todo, no puedo. Pero lo sabes... las palabras no son necesarias. _

_Miro hacía el cielo... está como el de aquel día... aún lo recuerdo, el día que me abandonaste, el día en que mi corazón murió, tal vez¿con el tuyo? Espero que al menos el fuego del tiempo los haya fundido para siempre, pues nuestras vidas, hoy, volverán a separarse, y tal vez, nunca más se vuelvan a encontrar. Por un día, por una noche, he querido volver a vivir, a vivir contigo la felicidad que los dos perdimos, la felicidad que no nos espera al final del camino... o ¿tal vez si? Tras tanto dolor... puede haber paz?. La verdad... no lo sé, por eso, en este lugar, donde hemos podido escapar al Destino por unos momentos... quiero disfrutarlo. La estrellas brillan y también... _

_- Mira! Las estrellas caen- con un dedo señalo el cielo, donde las estrellas como lágrimas, como trozos de tiempo se derraman por el cielo._

_- Pide un deseo Sasuke, estas estrellas caen por nosotros.- Y aunque es absurdo te creo, las estrellas caen por nosotros, nos conceden un atisbo de esperanza..._

_- Estoy seguro que así es.- Aunque sea una mentira lo creeré y pediré un deseo, sólo uno acude a mi mente, un deseo imposible, irreal, pero aún así, cierro los ojos y pienso: por favor estrellas... escuchadme:_

_"Deseo... que esta noche no acabe nunca"_

* * *

Bueno, es mi primer fic, así serio (y finalizado U), así que espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, dejad reviews... aunque sean tomatazos o quejas me ayudarán a mejorar o simplemente me alegraran el día XD 


End file.
